Angels
Angels are winged spirits who serve as the attendants of the Judeo-Christian God. They live with God in Heaven and often act as messengers to mankind, bringing wisdom, prophecies, and warnings to a select few. Although they are mostly benevolent, they are also soldiers of God's will and vengeance, seeking out and punishing both sinners and creatures of evil who would harm, corrupt, and prey upon humanity, such as vampires. Although originating in theology, angels have become potent literary and occult figures. Various books, movies, television shows, songs, poems, and video games depict or reference angels, and many new religious movements often adopt theological angels into their beliefs. They have also become topics of scholarly analysis; many philosophers and theologians have researched angels in an effort to better understand them and their effects on the human psyche and society at large. Celestial Hierarchy Angels are classified in a hierarchy. Each is assigned a specific and eternal task both in Heaven and on Earth. Nine Heavenly Spheres *'Seraphim' - Seraphim, or Seraphs for short, are considered the highest class of angel. They are the direct beholders of God as they encircle his throne. *'Cherubim' - The cherubim are a warrior class of angel. When they incarnate, they usually take on the role of guardians and enforcers. When God cast Adam and Eve out of Eden, he placed cherubim at the entrances to block their return. *'Throne' - Thrones symbolize God's justice and authority. *'Dominion' - Dominions preside over the nations on earth and regulate the duties of regular angels. *'Virtue' - The virtues are responsible for the movement of celestial bodies, such as stars, moons, and planets, and are the ones who keep the cosmos in order. *'Power' - Powers collaborate with the principalities and are also the keepers of history. Their job is to keep other angels in line and order. *'Principality' - Principalities collaborate with the powers. * Archangels - Archangels are the chief angels of high rank and reputation. As generals in God's army, archangels are responsible for religion and looking after holy relics. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Uriel, Azrael, Raziel, Raguel and Orion, Zadkiel are among the archangels. *'Angel' or Regular Angels - Common angels who do not have any specific task fall into this category. They are, in essence, the working-class of angels, and are therefore considered the lowest in rank. Although not their official office, these angels act as messengers of the higher classes, giving messages, orders, and directions either directly from the seraphim or from any other angelic authority. Many bring messages directly from God. *Others (Grigori, Rit Zien, & Intelligent Angels) Lesser Angelic Beings *'Fallen Angels' - Fallen Angels are wicked or rebellious angels that have been cast out of Heaven and down to Earth or even Hell and become demons themselves. Although coming from different spheres, the fallen angels are seen by Heaven as the lowest of the angels. Lucifer/Satan is one of them and their leader. *'Nephilim' - Nephilim are a hybrid race that are half-human and half-angel. They are the offspring of a human and an angel. *Phoenix Force Fallen Angels Despite their love and loyalty to their creator, angels are capable of rebellion against God. The most notorious of these angels is Lucifer, a proud archangel who was cast out of heaven for leading a revolt of angels. Lucifer and his angels were defeated by the archangel Michael, who imprisoned him and his angels in everlasting flesh and cast them down into the deepest reaches of the universe, an elemental plane of darkness. God casted a spell to prevent these angels from entering heaven again. Lucifer became known as the Devil or Satan and the abyss in which he and his followers now resided became known as hell, among other names. Another group is known as the Grigori, or Watchers, which consists of 200 angels, led by Samyaza, who fell in love with human women and willingly descended from heaven, took on living flesh, and conceived children with these women. These children, cannibal giants of great strength, were known as Nephilim. Disgusted by the suffering these creatures brought, God sent the archangel Gabriel to chain Samyaza and his followers to mountains and to cast a spell to prevent the Grigori from ascending to heaven. God then sent the Great Flood to wipe out both humanity and the Nephilim. Powers & Abilities Powers Though they are just as beholden to God as humans, angels were created superior to humans. As such, they are immensely powerful and wise, making them one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the entire supernatural universe. *'Angelic Possession' - As disembodied spiritual beings, angels can inhabit the body of any living creature and use it as their own. However, they must have the vessels permission, basically, they need the vessels to say 'yes'. *'Telepathy' - Angels can communicate psychically as well as hear and read minds and thoughts and also possess a telepathic union among themselves called "angel radio" which they can access and block out at will. They can also experience the dreams and emotions of others. *'Soul Removal' - Angels can rip the souls out of living humans. *'Molecular Manipulation' - Angels can perceive, move, and change the molecular structure of matter. Angels are known to have turned people and even whole cities into salt. *'Sonic Cry' - Angels can raise their voice to ear-shattering levels. *'Flight' - Angels are exempt from and independent of gravity. Additionally, they are exempt from fear and posses bravery above and beyond that of a typical demon killer, as well as unshakable resolve, will, and inner strength. *'Invisibility' - Angels can alter human perception to appear invisible and to make no sound. *'Superhuman Strength' - While possessing a human, the angel's presence within a vessel dramatically increases their vessel's strength to rival or even surpass that of a human, vampire, werewolf, demon, and even their own kind. Their strength however varies from angel to angel. Higher-ranking angels are stronger than low-ranking angels. *'Superhuman Speed' - Angels can travel on foot around the earth seven and a half times in one second. They can out-move vampires without effort. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Angels are exempt from fatigue, hunger, and dehydration. They endow their vessels with inexhaustible energy and relieve them of their need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. *'Superhuman Agility' - Angels can cling to sheer surfaces and move with flawless grace, balance, and dexterity. *'Immunity' - Michael has displayed a limited immunity to holy fire as it only hurts him rather than being fatal. Lucifer has displayed immunity to the Colt, however it did cause him temporary pain. He could also only be temporarily contained by a combination of warding and holy fire. ** Demon Immunity - The vessels of angels are immune to demonic possession and demonic diseases such as vampirism and lycanthropy. *'Clairvoyance' - Angels can see invisible beings and forces that mortals cannot. *'Weather Manipulation' - They can influence the weather and storms. *'Healing Touch' - By touching a person, angels can cure any bodily wound or disease. *'Healing Factor' - An angel's presence greatly boosts the immune system and self-regenerative abilities of their hosts and heals him or her instantaneously of any bodily wound or disease. They can even cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. *'Superhuman Senses' - Angels possess heightened senses. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Angels have a conscious awareness of all things that happen. *'Resurrection' - They can raise the souls of the dead from the afterlife. Angels can even bring the dead back to life. However, they must know where all the pieces of the original body are, and they must have the soul of the subject. (The only known exception was when Castiel went to Lucifer's cage and only was able to raise Sam's body. His soul remained in the cage for over a year after). Castiel mentions that angels had to lay siege to Hell in order to retrieve Dean. However, if the soul is in Heaven, they apparently don't need to physically retrieve it as Castiel was able to resurrect Bobby Singer without retrieving his soul and Gadreel was able to do the same with Charlie Bradbury. Similar to the Human Body Restoration Ritual, angels can restore human bodies that have been destroyed. This was shown in Point of No Return when Zachariahresurrected Adam after Sam and Dean burned his remains. *'Telekinesis' - Angels can move objects without physical contact. *'Teleportation' - They can appear and disappear instantaneously into and out of thin air withoout occupying the space in between. *'Vanquishing Touch' - This is among an angel's most lethal abilities. By touching the head or face of any human, demon, or demon-related creature (vampires, werewolves, witches, ect.), the angel can flood the creature's body with its celestial light, destroying any demon and making the body uninhabitable to the souls of living or undead creatures. This practice is often called "smiting". *'Immortality' - Angels have eternal life. ** Self-Sustenance *'Invulnerability' - Angels are nearly indestructible. *[[Power Immunity|'Power Immunity']]- They are immune to most powers possessed by lesser beings. *'Superhuman Durability' *'Energy Projection': Angels of the Bull Host have displayed the ability to fire beams from their hands and eyes. *'Sonic Flash': Angels of the Eagle Host can release sound waves that disrupt frequencies.2 King-Angel Asmodel can unleash a subsonic attack that destroys all matter. *'Enhanced Intellect' *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite their superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Angels. However, their unique physiology and mystical energies enable them to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. They are capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. *'Magical Manipulation': Angels can use this magical energy for various effects only a few which have been shown. Known abilities include the ability to project fire bolts,1 shapeshift. They can also summon celestial armor[citation needed] and burning swords at will. ** Ensnare Astral Bodies: Angels also possess certain powers enabling them to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings.[citation needed] ** Invisibility to humans: They can make themselves (or simply their wings) invisible to humans, although rare sensitives (four or five millions of them on Earth) may still see them (or the wings).20 ** Many angels can generate illusions and compel humans to obey their will1 and inflict pain to themselves. Powerful angels can even "switch off" humans for a limited amount of time, with potentially dangerous effects (such as miscarrying for pregnant women).20 ** ''Resurrection'' - They can raise the souls of the dead from the afterlife. *'Winged Flight': The Angels possess large bird-like wings that protrude from their backs, who allow them to fly at incredible speed, and defy the laws of gravity. It has been shown that angels can fly with their wings on show, so they may be symbolic. *'Astral Projection' - Angels can project shadowy forms of their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by Angel Blades, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. *'Dream Walking' - Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *'Electromagnetic Interference' - Angels can manipulate electrical appliances. Castiel caused a dozen car alarms to stop by raising his hand. *'Invulnerability' - To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, Amara, and Leviathans. Archangels have even fewer weaknesses, as Michael wasn't killed by Holy Fire, and they can only be killed conventionally by Archangel Blades, as an Angel Blade was unable to kill one. It has been stated that Death's Scythe can kill angels. *'Localization' - Angels can localize any human who is not protected by enochian sigils. *'Protective Charm' - An angel can protect an individual from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. Castiel was able to prevent his vessel Jimmy Novak from burning his hand in a pot of boiling water as a sign of faith. Raphael was capable of making Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. *'Elemental Manipulation': ** Electrokinesis - Raphael could produce powerful arcs of electricity that appeared from his back. ** Pyrokinesis - Castiel displays the ability to burn through ropes holding him, even before he becomes a Seraph. ** Terrakinesis - Hael was able to carve the Grand Canyon with her powers. ** Thermokinesis - Lucifer demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to drop in temperature. Michael could do the opposite and caused a door handle to heat up intensely. ** Weather Manipulation - Raphael was able to generate storms that caused blackouts over the entire Eastern Seaboard. Lucifer unleashed incredibly fierce winds with his release and also causes thunder when summoned. *'Regeneration' - If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry. *'Reality Warping' - Angels are powerful enough to bend reality to their will. The more powerful the angel, the greater their capability. Even angels cut off from Heaven possess this power to some extent, as Castiel was able to carve the Enochian Sigil into Sam and Dean's ribs simply by touching their chests. As a regular angel, Castiel was able to remove the existence of a door to prevent Dean from escaping the "beautiful room". Other examples include breaking and repairing objects by pointing at them, removing a persons lungs with no incisions or assembling a board game by shaking the box. Archangels possess this power to the greatest extent, being able to conjure items and beings out of nothing. The most notable example is Gabriel, who lived on Earth by masquerading as a trickster named Loki. ** Conjuration - Gabriel is able create things out of thin air. *'Sedation' - Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *'Smiting' - Perhaps an angel's most versatile and terrifying weapon, smiting (sometimes known as the Killing Touch) allows the angel to kill almost any demon, monster and even humans with a touch. Smiting is often exhibited when angels place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. ** Combined Smiting - The angels of Heaven are able to combine their powers into an extremely powerful focused smite. This was shown when all the angel in Heaven smioteAmara in a single unified blow and believed that not even she could survive an attack of such magnitude. Despite the attack proving not to be fatal to her, it did seem to somewhat weaken her and she did need magical assistance, from Rowena, to help her recover. Also, a result of the smiting caused Dean to become ill from smiting sickness,if he entered the area the smiting took place. The angels performed this attack again on Amara in God's war against her. ** Unique Smiting - The Rit Zien have a unique method of smiting their victims by vaporizing them completely. *'Supernatural Perception' - Angels are able to see almost all supernatural activity around them. Castiel could even see Reapers, which remain invisible except to those they are seeking. They can also see demons and Hellhounds. They can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. This perception also extends to electromagnetic waves, and can decipher radio modulation signals, as Castiel described himself as a "multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent" in his true form and can thus perceive such energies. *'Temporal Awareness' - Angels are capable of becoming aware whenever any alteration occur within the time-stream, allowing them to discern alternate timelines and the like. With this, angels like Castiel and a younger Uriel have identified other time-travelers in this manner. *'Voice Mimicry' - Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. *'Enhanced Chronokinesis' - Using the power of Heaven, angels are able to enhance their ability to travel through the time if they own the ability. *'Advanced Biokinesis' - Seraphs can stop people from turning into monsters. Higher level angels, such as GrigoriTamiel was able to render a man blind with just a touch. *'Advanced Chronokinesis' – Higher angels can travel through time and are also able to transport people through time and bring them back without need an external source to power them. *'Clairsentience' - Zachariah from an alternate reality was able to track a Nephilim when it used it's powers. The fallen angel Anna was to detect that Sam has been drinking demon blood. *'Advanced' Holy White Light - A particularly lethal power, some angels can unleash a highly concentrated blast of pure energy from their palms to destroy targets. The level of destruction can be controlled. Castiel was able to destroy a door when he was just a regular angel due to using Adina's grace. It is unknown that regular angels can use this power to smite supernatural beings unlike a seraph. *'Hypnotism' - As a seraph, Castiel was able to hypnotize a Secret Service agent by placing his hand on the man's forehead and giving him a command. *'Memory Manipulation' - Powerful angels are able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans. *'Soul Reading/Channeling' - Angels are able to physically interact with and read a human's soul by literally placing there hands inside a person's chest. However, the process is a painful experience for the human and could leave a person with physical and mental damage. They can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if the angel is not careful. *'Power Negation' - Powerful angels such a seraph is capable of removing psychic powers from human beings permanently. However, the process is very painful and can leave the person mentally-damaged. *'Vessel Locking' - Powerful angels can hold a demon in smoke form as if it was tangible and force the demon to return to its vessel. This was demonstrated by Castiel on Ellsworth. *'Conversion' - Lucifer created the race of demons by twisting the humans souls. It is unknown if other archangels have the capability to do so. *'Energy Blasts': Archangels are capable of conjuring and weaponising powerful blueish energy in the form of blasts, as shown when Lucifer attacked the Alternate Michael with a single blue energy blast, which knocked him off his feet but did no damage. Michael then used the same attack with much more power, quickly overwhelming and severely weakening Lucifer. *'Mental Manipulation' - Metatron was able to implant Castiel's mind of every book, movie and TV show he had encountered with a touch when he was connected to Angel Tablet. *'Molecular Combustion' - Archangels are able to render beings, including lower angels, down to their component molecules, causing them to explode. Both Raphael and Lucifer have displayed this power as did Castiel while powered by the souls of Purgatory. *'Power Augmentation' - Lucifer's presence on Earth greatly enhanced the powers of Jesse Turner. *'Power Granting' - Raphael was able to make Crowley immune from angelic smiting of a seraph. While Dean acted as his vessel but remained in control of himself, the Alternate Michael was able to grant Dean his abilities. *'Precognition' - Lucifer and Michael are able to see a glimpse of the future. *'Shapeshifting' - Lucifer was able to take multiple forms while not in a vessel, and while in vessel, Gabriel could also do this; When the angels fell in Season 9, they took the form of their grace. Gadreel was able to appear as Dean in Sam's head. *'Capture' - Angels disabled and abducted Alastair, who was powerful enough to overpower regular angels in an individual fight, after the demon's failed attempt to kill Reapers to break a seal. *'Matchmaking' - Certain types of angels in the Cherub class, e.g. Cupids, use a special sigil called a Cupid's Bow to bring couples together. Couples touched by a cupid have their hearts marked with an enochian sigil. *'Empathy' - Angels in the Rit Zien class can sense another bein'gs emotions and experiences related to pain. *'Apporting' - Angels were able to apport humans and monsters when they had wings. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): The Angels have trained in and battled for Heaven since the dawn of creation. * Magic: Being from a higher plane of existence, Angels have performed feats that can only be described as magical in nature. The ashes of an Angel's wing can bind a Heavenly soul to anything, suh was the method used by Etrigan to bind Asmodel's soul to the Spectre.8 * Enhanced Intellect Weaknesses When at full power, Angels are supremely powerful entities and have few weaknesses compared to other supernatural beings such as demons or monsters. However, there are many means that can be used against angelic beings. Harming, Misleading, Banishing and Trapping *'Angelic Exorcism' - There is an exorcism chant to expel angels from their human vessels and send them back to heaven. The Whore of Babylon also knew an enochian chant which causes angels severe pain. *'Angel banishing sigil' - This sigil is capable of banishing angels, even an archangel. *'Angel Depowering Sigil' - A sigil capable of depowering an angel. Archangels are significantly weakened though not fully depowered by this. *'Angel Depowering Spell' - It is capable of depowering nearby angels if certain trail along with the sigils. *'Angel Imprisoning Sigil' - It could temporarily imprison them. When imprisoned, they can lose their powers temporarily. The sigil also block any sound from inside of the warded room to be heard by any angels in outside of the room. *'Angel Proofing Sigil' - It prevents an angel from entering a room, or listening sounds coming from inside. *'Angel trap' - It's another way to trap angels besides Holy Fire. *'Alcohol' - A whole liquor store's supply of alcohol is sufficient enough to cause a normal angel, cut off from heaven's power, to become intoxicated. *'Angel Suppressing Sigil' - It is used to give control of a vessel to the human the angel is inhabiting. *'Anti-Christ' - A cambion, destined to be anti-christ, is said to be able to char the entire Host of Heaven, yet it is not tested. Only thing a cambion could do so far was turning a cutt-off angel from heaven into a toy figure. *'Angel Ward' - Angel wards are enochian-based symbols that prevent the entry of an angel from a certain location. *'Brain Penetration' - One of Crowley's demons was able to block at least some of Samandriel's powers by placing large metal spikes into his brain. They can also break into the angel's "factory settings" through this method. *'Enochian sigil' - When Enochian sigils are placed on human rib cages, they prevent any type of angel from detecting and finding them. They can also be used to prevent angels from entering a building, capable of weaken the angel and they can also prevent an angel from hearing a conversation of those in a warded room. *'Eve' - A being older than the angels themselves, she can suppress their powers through her mere presence alone. *'Expelling Angels Spell' - This spell banishes all angels from Heaven, causing them to fall from sky. The spell also burns the wings of angels and weakens them significantly. *'Grace Removal' - An angel's grace is what supplies it with Enochian magic, and therefore if it is removed they will be rendered powerless and mortal. Grace can be removed by slitting their throat with an angel blade and drawing it out of their vessel and/or spirit. The grace can then be consumed by any angel or placed inside a vial. *'Hand of God' - These items contain a portion of God's power and it can harm an archangel to a certain degree. *'Hexbag' - Hexbags can used to prevent angels from detecting and finding someone. *'Holy Fire' - Encased in a circle of flames created from Holy Oil, the angel is trapped. The trapped angel still can use some of their powers. Touching the flame will kill the vessel and the angel. However, it cannot kill Michael, being only able to banish him. *'Hyperbolic pulse generator' - It is capable of exorcising an angel, including an archangel from their vessel. *'Lucifer's Cage' - This cell can hold any angel without any internal means of escape. *'Magic' - Castiel once stated that if the right spells were cast upon a book, reading it could potentially kill him. Rowena was able to restrain and curse Castiel. She was also able to paralyze Lucifer in a weakened state and banish him to the depths of the ocean. *'Enochian Brass Knuckles carved with Enochian sigil's' - These magical knuckles can weaken, hurt and prevent an angel to use their powers temporarily. *'Mark of Cain' - The Mark is capable of corrupting even Archangels, as seen with Lucifer. *'Vessel Expulsion' - A vessel possesses the ability to expel the angel possessing them if they so choose depending on their strength of will and willingness to be possessed. *'Weapons of Heaven' - Lot's Salt can dissolve an archangel's vessel, as it did to Raphael's. All of Heaven's weapons acting together can seriously wound, and might kill, Raphael. *'Weak Vessels' - Having a weak vessel prevents an angel to use his full power. *'Naomi's drill' - Naomi possessed a drill with which she could remove angels' memories and brainwash them. After being stabbed in the head with the drill, Naomi was believed to be dead but ultimately survived. However, the drill did significant damage, requiring years for Naomi to put her thoughts back together enough to be "mostly here." Destroying *'Angel Blades/Swords' - Any angel with the exception of archangels can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade or sword in a vital area of their vessel. **'Angel-killing bullets' - Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades are capable of killing all angels apart from archangels. *'Archangel Blades' - An archangel blade can kill any angel, including an archangel. However, it must be wielded by another archangel to kill an archangel. *'Death's Scythe' - This weapon is capable of killing angels. *'Energy Focusing Sigil' - This spell can kill any angel directly in the path of the exploding angel, atomizing any angels nearby and killing anything else while blowing the whole area up. *'Falling' - Falling from Heaven as a result of Metatron's spell can be fatal to angels with many dying of it. *'Higher Angels' - Stronger angels can overpower a weaker Angel. Archangels are capable of easily killing lower angels with their own power. Rit Zien are able to smite wounded angels. *'Higher Demons' - The higher ranking demons are able to fight, overpower, harm, banish, possess and even kill lower level angels. *'Lance of Michael' - This weapon is capable of poisoning and killing angels *'Leviathans' - Leviathans can negate powers of lower angels and easily kill them. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade can kill angels. *'Primordial Entities' - The Darkness, God, and Death can kill any angel effortlessly. Known Angels Legion Michael.jpg|The Archangel Michael, the oldest and most powerful angel under God's command Lucifer.jpg|The Fallen Archangel Lucifer, once God's most glorious and beloved angel Ariel.jpg|The Archangel Ariel, Gods oldest female Angel Uriel.jpg|The Archangel Uriel Naomi.png|The Archangel Sariel Raphael3.jpg|The Archangel Raphael, Gods strongest healer Gabriel 071115092543487 wideweb 300x375.jpg|The Archangel Gabriel, the youngest archangel and Gods greatest messanger Stephen.jpg|Raguel, The Archangel of Justice Metatron.jpg|The Angel Metatron, the Scribe of God 1000px-Spn-zachariah.jpg|The Seraph Zechariah, Castiel's Superior Castiel2.jpg|The Seraph Castiel, the angel who pulled Dean Winchester out of Hell Annamiltonwiki.jpg|The Angel Anna, the Leader of all Lesser Angels 1000px-Bartholomew.jpg|The Angel Bartholomew, Anna's Protoge Balthy appears.jpg|The Angel Balthazar, Castiel's dear old and good friend 1000px-Rachel.png|The Angel Rachel, Castiel's Lueitenant 1000px-ImagesCA4BRHFH.jpg|The Angel Virgil, The Keeper of Heaven's Weapons 1000px-Gadreel-3.png|The Angel Gadreel, God's most trusted and Head Protector of the Guardan of Eden Abner.png|The Angel Abner, Gadreel's Friend and Second in Comand 1000px-Hester.jpg|The Angel Hester Malachi.png|The Angel Malaci Theo.png|The Angel Theo 721_Inias.jpg|The Angel Inias Ionangel.jpg|The Angel Ion Esper.png|The Angel Esper 1000px-Angelnathaniel.png|The Angel Nathaniel Muriel.png|The Angel Muriel 293868_1010_A.jpg|The Angel Seth MV5BMTIwMTA5OTg5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwODc4Njk2__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|The Angel Cassiel, Seth's friend Thaddeus.png|The Angel Thaddeus, the Head of Heaven's Prison Guards 1000px-Hael.jpg|The Angel Hael Joshua, the angel that talks to God.png|The Angel Joshua, the angel who talks to God 1000px-Alfie.jpg|The Angel Samandriel Earl, Grace's last chance angel.jpg|The Angel Earl, Grace's last chance angel 1a28102aaa7f4bcdcb4558b5f7ae93f1.png|The Angel Matthew, Earl's friendly rival Al, the Angel in the Outfield.jpg|The Angel Al, the angel in the outfield Fred, Jane's (Deb's) Guardian Angel.jpg|The Gate Keeper Angel Fred, Jane's/Deb's Guardian Angel and Head of the Gate Keepers Luke_Gray_Coat_with_Thin_Stripes.png|The Angel Luke justin-deeley-solo.jpg|The Angel Paul IMG 7655.jpg|Archangel Raziel ( The Blue Angel ) Notable Angels *'Michael:' The first, oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful angel under God's command and the oldest of the archangels. As a general in Gods army, Michael commands the Holy Host of Heaven. Whenever God leaves, Michael takes control of Heaven. He once ruled in God's place for at least 6 millennia. *'Lucifer:' The second oldest archangel, was once God's most beloved, beautiful, and glorious angel, but defied God and waged war against him until Lucifer fell from grace. Before disobeying God, Lucifer was an extremely powerful force in God's heavenly alliance and his most beloved Angel. But since his fallout, he isn't part of the host anymore. *'Ariel:' The first female archangel and oldest female celestial angelic being in creation. The third oldest archangel, Ariel is an incredibly powerful warrior of God. *'Uriel:' The fourth born archangel, he is below Ariel. He is noted as a Specialist by his siblings. Uriel is a considerably powerful archangel. *'Sariel:' The fifth created archangel and an archangel of high ranking who exists in a part of Heaven that not many have been to. She can easily exert control to lower angels and even alter their memory. She has several angels working under this division. *'Raphael:' The sixth oldest archangel and Gods strongest healer. Raphael is an executive angel and he watched over the prophets. Once Lucifer fell, Raphael fell directly under Michael.﻿ *'Gabriel:' Devil incarnate https://syfy-dominion.fandom.com/wiki/Gabriel%7CGabriel﻿ *'Raguel: '''The archangel of justice, fairness, and redemption.﻿ *'Metatron:' The "Scribe of God". An angel who was selected to be elevated as the Scribe of God. *'Zechariah:' As a seraph, Zechariah is an angel of high esteem, and largely recognized for his accomplishments and achievements, being an over six millennia old angel. *'Castiel:' Being a powerful seraphim, Castiel has great power and influence over the angels of Heaven. Castiel is the commander of his garrison that is also run by Anna. He is a very obedient/committed angel. *'Anna:' As the most powerful of lesser angels, she is a garrison leader, over Rachel, Balthazar, Gadreel, Bartholomew, and others. *'Bartholomew:' He is a soldier under Castiel's command. *'Balthazar:' Balthazar is a dear old and good friend of Castiel, fighting alongside him in the Host. Balthazar is "a great and honorable soldier". *'Rachel:' Rachel is Castiel's lieutenant and his friend. *'Virgil:' "Weapons Keeper of Heaven". Sometime after his creation, Virgil was put in charge of all of Heaven's weapons. He was considered to be the "nastiest" angel under God's command. *'Gadreel:' As Gods most trusted angel, Gadreel was chosen by God to protect the Garden of Eden but failed his task and was imprisoned since the dawn of time. *'Hester:' An average angel from Castiel's garrison. *'Inias:' Average ranking angel from Castiel's garrison who acts as Hester's second in command. *'Joshua:' He was significantly lower than most other angels, however he has an important occupation, in cleaning/monitoring God's Throne Room, which appears as a garden, and he was the only one who God speaks to directly, albeit not face to face. External links *Angels from Supernatural Wikia *Angels from Bruce Almighty Wikia *Angels from DC Wikia *Angels from Marvel Wikia *Angels from Monster Wikia *Angels & their kin from Men of Letters Archives Wikia *Angels from Fanon Wikia *Angels from Soul Cartel Wikia *Angels from Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia *Angels from Makai Ouji: Devils & Realists Wikia *Angels from Rosario Vampire Wikia *Angels from Genral Spirituality Wikia *Archangels from Maveric Universe Wikia *Angels from Overlord Wikia *Archangels from Baroque - The Forgotten Sin Wikia *Angels from Angel Sanctuary Wikia *Angels from Might & Magic Wikia *Angel from Shingeki no Bahamut Genesis Wikia *Angels from Kirby Bulborb Wikia *Angels from Ayakashi: Ghost Guild Wikia *Angels of the 7 Heavens from Angelopedia *Archangel from Brave Frontier Wikia *Angels from Unison League Wikia *Archangel from Battlejack Remastered Wikia *Angels from Hataraku Maou-sama! Wikia *Clockwork Angels from Iron Kingdoms Wikia *Angel from Gundam Wikia *Archangel & Angela from Marvel Contest of Champions Wikia *Archangels from Vampire Wars Wikia *Angels from Valkyrie Crusade Wikia *Archangel Dragon from Dragon Mania Legends Wiki *Archangel from Kamihime Project Wikia *Archangel from Heromainia Wikia *Angels from Dragon Island Blue Wikia *Angels from Creature Quest Wikia *Angels from The Path of Dread RP Wikia *Archangels from Death Note Fanon Wikia *Angels from Dark Souls 3 Wiki *Angels from Blades & Beasts Wikia *Angels from Sonic Fanon Wikia *Angels from World of Cataclysm Wikia *Angels from Darksiders Wikia *Angel from X-Men Wikia *Angelic from DC Universe Online Wikia *Archangel from Blackbando's Homebrew Wikia *Angels from Forgotten Realms Wikia *Angels from Dogs of War Wikia *Angels from Fictional Characters Battles Wikia *Angels from Puzzles & Dragons Wikia *Angel from X-Men Movies Wikia *Archangels from Power Rangers Fanon Wikia *Angel Physiology from Powerlisting Wikia *Angelic Weapons from FC/OC Vs. Battles Wikia *Archangels from Babylon 5 Universal Wikia *Angels from Natural Instincts RPG Wikia *Angels from Cardfight! Vanguard Wikia *Angels from Phantom Chronicle Wikia *Angels from The Shadowhunters' Wikia *Angela from Marvel Heroes Wikia *https://pathfinderwiki.com/wiki/Angel Gallery Fallen.jpg|Angel showing its wings Supe.jpg|The human corpses of angels after being destroyed. Fallen2.jpg|Angels casted out of Heaven Sam angel.jpg|Angel's broken wings Cas.jpg|Castiel possessing his vessel Grace.jpg|Angels using their grace to physically manifest on Earth. Castiel2.jpg|Castiel Seraph Form Legion2.jpg Legion3.jpg TF.jpg|Lucifer's true form as depicted in ''End of Days. TP.png|Lucifer as depicted in The Prophecy. EOD.png|Lucifer, a fallen angel, as depicted in End of Days. Constantine.png|Lucifer as depicted in Constantine. Lucifer.png|An artistic depiction of Lucifer's fall from Heaven to Earth. Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Creatures Category:Supernatural Creatures